Sorry, thanks and i love u
by Park Heeni
Summary: Maaf...untuk sikap ku yang pernah menyakitimu. Terima kasih...untuk cintamu padaku, dan aku mencintaimu...sungguh mencintaimu. a KyuMin's story/Boys Love/RnR juseyo?


**SORRY, THANKS AND I LOVE YOU**

**KYUMIN**

**Disclaimer: Kyumin belong to each other, Tuhan, Orang tua dan Joyers**

**Warning: Boys Love, Gajeness(?)**

**Enjoy for the typos guys**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sungmin baru saja selesai membersihkan diri saat ia melihat Kyuhyun telah berbaring pulas di atas ranjangnya. Entah kapan maknae itu memasuki kamarnya yang jelas sekarang ia telah berlayar ke alam mimpinya sendiri, terlihat begitu polos dan damai meski masih terlihat raut kekelahan di wajahnya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, kebiasaan evil maknae itu tidak pernah berubah. Ia pasti akan langsung tertidur tanpa mengganti pakaian bahkan mencuci muka juga tidak ketika pulang dari serentetan jadwal padatnya. Terlalu kelelahan itulah jawaban dari kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang satu ini.

Sungmin melangkah perlahan mendekati ranjangnya kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kyuhyun yang tertidur pulas. Jika sudah seperti ini maka Sungmin tak akan tega membangunkan sang kekasih. Bagaimana tidak, melihat kulit putih pucatnya dan raut kelelahan itu membuat Sungmin benar-benar ingin memberikan kenyamanan yang lebih bagi Kyuhyun untuk menghilangkan kelelahannya.

Cukup lama Sungmin memperhatikan wajah lelap Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beranjak, berniat mengganti pakaian Kyuhyun dengan piyama.

Jangan heran jika piyama Kyuhyun tertata rapi di dalam lemari Sungmin karena meskipun mereka bukan roommate lagi tapi Kyuhyun selalu memilih tidur bersama dengan Sungmin. Lebih tepatnya memaksa jika boleh diperjelas.

Sungmin sedikit membenarkan posisi tidur Kyuhyun agar ia dapat dengan mudah menggantikan pakaiannya. Namja bermarga Lee itu mengelus sayang rambut brunette Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit berantakan kemudian dalam diam tangannya dengan telaten mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemeja yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

Saat kancing terakhir berhasil ia buka, Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas kulit putih pucat Kyuhyun yang tak pernah terekspos keluar publik. _" tubuhku ini hanya boleh dilihat oleh orang yang spesial"_ itu yang selalu Kyuhyun ucapkan ketika hyungdeulnya kadang kala menggodanya untuk memamerkan keindahan tubuhnya di depan para fans dan Sungmin sangat senang karena ia menjadi orang spesial itu, yang dengan leluasa bisa melihatnya kapan saja ia mau.

Saat tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun itu telah polos, Sungmin terdiam. Bekas jahitan di area dada Kyuhyun menyita perhatiannya. Sungmin sangat tau kapan dan bagaimana luka itu bisa membekas di tubuh sang kekasih.

Jemarinya perlahan menyentuh bagian itu, mengusapnya perlahan seolah bekas jahitan itu akan menyakiti Kyuhyun jika ia tidak hati-hati menyentuhnya dan seketika ingatannya melayang pada hari itu, saat dimana Kyuhyun mendapatkan luka yang begitu parah, hari dimana saat jantungnya serasa diremas dengan kasar saat peristiwa itu menimpa Kyuhyun dan sebagian member grupnya. Hari yang selama sisa hidupnya Sungmin berharap tidak akan terjadi lagi pada orang tersayangnya itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

19 April 2007, 12.20 am

Peristiwa kelam itu terjadi, mobil yang ditumpangi Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Kyuhun mengalami kecelakaan. Saat aku mendengar berita itu, tubuhku lemas seketika. Hari yang cerah itu, seolah tiba-tiba menjadi kelam bagiku. Semua member berlari dengan raut khawatir dan cemas ke rumah sakit. Berdoa dan berharap semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada member kami.

Eunhyuk dan Shingdong terluka ringan dan Leeteuk hyung terluka cukup parah, namun Kyuhyun mendapat luka yang paling parah akibat dari kecelakaan itu. Tulang paha, kaki dan rusuknya patah. Area dadanya terluka parah bahkan paru-parunya mengalami pendarahan.

Saat ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit, ia bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan sendirinya dan hanya mengandalkan alat respirator untuk bernafas. Saat tiba dirumah sakit, dan melihat keadaanya benar-benar membuat penyesalan seketika merasuki diriku.

.

Pukul 2.40 am, Kyuhyun mengalami koma setelah mendapat perawatan intensif dari dokter. Itu bagi pukulan telak bagiku, rasa sesal dan takut itu makin mendominasiku dan saat itu aku mulai merutuki diri karena kebodohanku. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun menyerah dan meninggalkanku? Dan aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku.

Belum cukup sampai disitu, keadaan Kyuhyun makin memburuk dan kondisinya makin melemah. Kehilangan banyak darah saat kecelakaan menyebabkan tekanan darahnya turun dan detak jantungnya mulai melemah, menunjukkan tanda akan berhenti berdetak, dokter berusaha keras menyelamatkannya tapi jantungnya masih berdetak terlalu lemah. Saat itu yang bisa kulakukan hanya berdoa semoga Tuhan mengembalikan Kyuhyun lagi, masih banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padanya dan aku ingin menghentikan kebohonganku padanya.

Menangis, berdoa, menangis lagi dan berdoa lagi, aku dan member lainnya terus melakukan itu. Kami tidak tau apa yang harus kami lakukan lagi kecuali menangis dan berdoa semoga maknae kami selamat.

.

20 April, pukul 21.37 Kyuhyun berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Ini benar-benar melegakan, Tuhan mendengarkan doaku dan orang-orang yang mencintai Kyuhyun untuk membawanya kembali bersama kami.

_Saat nanti dia terbangun dari komanya, aku akan jujur padanya dan berhenti menyakiti hatinya, berhenti membodohi diri sendiri….. _

Kalimat itu yang terus kulapalkan dalam hati. Berharap dia segera terbangun dan kembali tersenyum padaku.

.

.

.

TBC…..

Annyeong aku balik lagi bawa ff baru, gak tau bakal ada yang suka atau ndak, yang jelas aku hanya menyalurkan isi pikiran saja,hehehe. Oya bagian tentang kecelakaan Kyuhyun itu aku dapat dari vid fan " a walk to remember ".

Mianhae….ini sebenarnya mau aku buat drabble tapi pas udah lama nulis keingat tugas persentasi dkampus, huueee…. dan aku belum siapin latihan gitu, jadi aku gak bisa tuntasin nulisnya,hehehe.

Kalo ada yang suka ini bakal q lanjut, tapi kalo gak ada ya gak apa2 yang jelas aku tetep bakal lanjutin ko'

See u guys in the next chap….pai…pai..^_^


End file.
